The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device.
In order to increase integration density of semiconductor devices, multigate transistors including fin-shaped active patterns and three-dimensional channels may be used. Such multigate transistors may be beneficial for scaling-down of semiconductor devices.
Laterally double diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors having rapid switching response characteristics have been used as high frequency MOS transistors.